wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Labyrinth
"The most beautiful thing we can experience is the mysterious. It is the source of all true art and all science. He to whom this emotion is a stranger, who can no longer pause to wonder and stand rapt in awe, is as good as dead: his eyes are closed." --Albert Einstein Protected by mountains exists a great forest, this forest is a keeper of a '''LABYRINTH 'of mysteries. This forest has existed from the very beginning and is yet unknown to the majority who live in Azeroth. It is true, some of the forest's secrets are dark and they lie in the lake area. A crashed airplane on the bottom with the remains of it's pilot nearby. An unopened chest also rests at the bottom of the lake bed, lock rusted shut. On a small island remains the grizzly scene of a murder, a skeleton lies face down, fishing pole still in hard, with the murder weapon still protruding from their back. Even the name of the forest suggests it's secrets are not visible. However the secrets of the forest aren't all nefarious. To juxtapose these dark secrets one only needs to look to the forest to see the light whimsical secrets. Here calm and beauty is seen everywhere. The ancient forest is home to many majestic creatures. These grand creatures wear the scars of plagued (infected by an unknown) but live harmoniously and peacefully with each other (and they look to be lit from within by magic and this is reflected by their glowing eyes and scars.) The greatest mystery is the large glowing ring of mushrooms found deep in the forest. This ring can not be seen from air as a fog permanently shrouds the location. Unique on it's own it becomes the focal point of one of the purest magical events. Faerie darters begin to appear, one by one over an extended period of time, and fly close to the mushroom ring. Over time seven, no more no less, fly around the ring getting close and closer until drawn by an unseen force they converge on the ring and they begin to sing a hymn. As they sing, ethereal music notes float all around and beams of light shine from each darter, converging on the centre of the mushroom ring. Large waves of healing magic bellow out of the ring shooting up to the skies and the other creatures of the forest gather close to watch the scene and just as the mysterious ritual starts, it suddenly stops. The darters slowly fly away and fade out to wherever they happened to come from, and the forest creatures slowly wander off and the forest is quite once more. Overseeing the safety of such an important treasure the keepers and protectors of the forest live. ''"Vision is the art of seeing things invisible." Faerie darters live primarily in the Emerald Dream, where they patrol and police the natural realm from magic. Because of their home, darters possess the ability to phase in and out of reality, or rather, in and out of the Emerald Dream at any point they wish to. Basically, faerie dragons make it a point to disrupt any corrupted magic. In this magical Forest, it appears these rumors have the ring of truth. Over time those familiar with the histories and lore of the Emerald Dream have been gob-smacked to see darters phasing to this particular spot. Afraid for their safety and curious about their performance a small group of watchers formed to, initially, guard the darters when they spawned. Over time, when the more adventurous started to explore the forest, their mission statement changed and today they look after the entire forest, not just the darters. Simply known as these small group of watchers guard, keep and/or protect the forest's labyrinth of secrets, in their own unique ways, making sure evil doesn't appear, return, or surface in the forest. They're all from different walks of life, some are not the most savoury types, and they all share the same draw to the mysterious forest and unconscious need to keep it safe. Some live full time in the forest as either care-keepers or guardians while others only return to watch over the safety of the darters when they phase in. As the forest is relatively unknown the guild is so very teeny tiny. is a RP only guild. Unlike most 'themed' guilds, such as a 'thieves guild', 'holy light guild' or 'Beer drinking Dwarf only guild', to name a few, the RP of this guild is not anchored to any 'house rules', the RP is up to the individual. Whether good, neutral or chaotic, the character's knowledge of the forest, and it's effects on their lives, is the only connection each character has to the other, how they RP their connection to the forest is up to their own imagination. OOC-wise, Wyrmrest Accord is not home to my mains, however, it is my favorite realm. I play on this realm to only RP (which I find entertaining) and to unwind from a rather strict progressive timetable that I have with my mains. This means I'm not on this realm all the time. As a solo RPer I wanted to create a 'base camp' for my toons to live in as I enjoy having a guild to include in RP (in title only) but I'm not active enough to really be useful to anyone else (other then a chin-wag and a laugh.) I wanted to create an opportunity where a broad range of RP stories exist in the same guild without clashing. I wanted to create a guild with the solo RPer in mind, the 'free spirits' of RP without forcing any RP restrictions on them (if there ever comes the time to recruit.) So I created this guild. I'm not actively recruiting or actively looking to expand the guild but that doesn't mean I won't ever invite people to the guild. With regards to "the forest" I'm deliberately not naming it because I'm hoping other free spirits who love RP discover the forest on their own and we can RP together /clap. I LOVE walk-ups so please, you know, walk up lol. Oh and it's called Labyrinth because the forest plays host to a labyrinth of mysteries. WoWScrnShot_032012_163657.jpg|The plane crash and pilot. WoWScrnShot_032012_163920.jpg|A fisherman's demise. WoWScrnShot_032012_163524.jpg|The glowing mushroom circle. WoWScrnShot_032012_210514.jpg|one of seven WoWScrnShot_032012_214236.jpg|The draw of the circle. WoWScrnShot_032012_214322.jpg|A hymn is sung. Category:Alliance Guild Category:Move to Archive